Maria Nikolajevna van Rusland (1899-1918)
200px|right|thumb|Grootvorstin Maria Maria Nikolajevna Romanov (Russisch: Мaрия Николаевна Романова) (Peterhof, 14 juni 1899 – Jekaterinenburg, 17 juli 1918), grootvorstin van Rusland, was de derde dochter van tsaar Nicolaas II van Rusland en tsarina Alexandra Fjodorovna. Maria stierf op 19-jarige leeftijd in Jekaterinenburg door het executiecommando van de bolsjewieken. Ze werd vermoord samen met haar ouders, haar zussen (Olga, Tatjana en Anastasia), haar broer (Aleksej) en enkele kamerhulpen van de familie. Haar oom Michaël werd vlak voor hen vermoord om de reactie van Nicolaas' neef, koning George V te peilen. Deze reageerde echter niet, en dit leidde tot het uitroeien van de Romanovs. Jeugd De tsaar en tsarina hadden achtereenvolgens twee dochters (Olga in 1895 en Tatjana in 1897) gekregen: een erfgenaam was dus nog niet geboren. Hierdoor was Nicolaas’ jongere broer George nog altijd de wettige troonopvolger. Deze stierf echter in 1899, toen Alexandra voor de derde keer zwanger was. De titel ‘tsarevitsj’ ging hierdoor over op Nicolaas’ jongste broer Michael, al hoopte men dat het ongeboren kind snel de titel van hem zou over kunnen nemen. De laatste maanden van de zwangerschap werd Alexandra erg ziek en men vreesde zelfs voor het leven van moeder en kind. Het was dan ook een grote opluchting, toen het met beide na de bevalling op 14 juni 1899 goed bleek te gaan. Er was alleen geen nieuwe erfgenaam geboren, maar een dochter: Maria. Na Maria werd er nóg een dochter geboren: Anastasia (1901). Olga en Tatjana deelden samen een slaapkamer en Maria met haar zusje Anastasia. Opvoeding thumb|right|200px|Van links naar rechts: Maria, Olga, Nicolaas, Alexandra, Anastasia, Alexej en Tatiana. Nicolaas en Alexandra wilden hun kinderen zelf opvoeden, in tegenstelling tot vele andere Europese vorsten. Maria groeide op in een hecht en gelukkig gezin en trok veel op met haar zussen. Maria en haar zussen werden door gouvernantes en leraren klaargemaakt voor hun toekomstige rollen als vertegenwoordigers voor hun vader en hun land: ze kregen bijvoorbeeld verschillende soorten lessen, variërend van etiquettelessen tot piano- en taallessen. Vanwege de Duitse en Engelse achtergrond van hun moeder beheersten de grootvorstinnen veel talen: van Duits en Russisch tot Engels en Frans. De meisjes werd ook op het hart gedrukt zich als een dame te gedragen, zodat ze later een goede positie op de koninklijke Europese huwelijksmarkt zouden hebben. Alexandra had altijd gevreesd voor Maria’s toekomstige huwelijkskeuzes, omdat zij altijd erg mollig was geweest in haar vroege jeugd. De tsarina was dan ook opgelucht, toen Maria haar babyvet in de puberteit verloor. Maria bloeide toen op als een grote schoonheid, die vooral bekend stond om haar mooie, blauwe ogen. Ze werd vaak als de mooiste van de vier grootvorstinnen beschouwd, maar ook als de minst elegante van hen. Al op jonge leeftijd werd er dan ook al gesproken over huwelijkspartners voor de mooie Maria. Zo vond hun tante, Victoria Maria, Maria een goede keuze voor haar zoon Louis Mountbatten. Tijd van onrust Door de uitbraak van de Russisch-Japanse Oorlog en de politieke gevolgen ervan ontstond er onrust in Rusland. De tsaar was dan ook blij dat hij het volk en de elite op 12 augustus 1904 eindelijk een troonopvolger kon presenteren: Aleksej. De vreugde was echter voor korte duur: al snel werd duidelijk dat Aleksej leed aan de erfelijke en in die tijd dodelijke bloederziekte hemofilie. Alexandra riep de hulp in van de gebedsgenezer Grigori Raspoetin. Omdat het volk niet op de hoogte werd gesteld van Aleksejs ziekte, vond men de relatie tussen de tsarina en Raspoetin erg vreemd en kreeg Alexandra een slechte reputatie. Eerste Wereldoorlog thumb|200px|Maria, haar moeder en zussen in 1913 In 1914 brak een tweede oorlog uit, waar Rusland bij betrokken raakte: de Eerste Wereldoorlog. Om een bijdrage te kunnen leveren, volgden tsarina Alexandra en haar twee oudste dochters Olga en Tatjana een spoedcursus tot verpleegsters. Maria en Anastasia werden echter te jong geacht om verpleegster te worden, maar mochten wel regelmatig kijken bij operaties. Maria en Anastasia hadden hun eigen ziekenhuis in de buurt van Sint-Petersburg, waar ze vaak te vinden waren om gesprekken te voeren en spelletjes te spelen met de gewonde soldaten. In 1916 bereikte de grootvorstinnen en de tsarina het schokkende nieuws dat Raspoetin vermoord was. En wel door prins Felix Joesoepov en grootvorst Dimitri Pavlovitsj, hun eigen familie! Alexandra en haar dochters zonderden zich enkele dagen af om te rouwen, maar gingen daarna weer aan het werk in de ziekenhuizen waar iedere hulp hard nodig was. Niet lang daarna kwam Olga en Aleksej in contact met een jonge soldaat die, zo bleek later, de mazelen had. Olga en Aleksej waren de eerste zieken, maar al snel volgden Maria, Tatjana en Anastasia. Terwijl ze weer aan het herstellen waren, begon de Russische Revolutie. Revolutie De oorlog zorgde voor veel onrust in Rusland. Toen het Russische leger werd gemobiliseerd, waren veel burgers voor de Russische deelname aan de Eerste Wereldoorlog. Maar het leger behaalde weinig successen en in 1917 waren er ruim zes miljoen Russische soldaten om het leven gekomen. Ook met de economie ging het slecht: er waren grote tekorten aan o.a. voedsel en brandstof. Tot grote onvrede onder de arme burgers ging het voedsel dat er was, naar het leger en werd de schaarste onder het volk groter. Daardoor ontstonden voedselrellen en opstanden, die gewelddadig werden onderdrukt door het leger van de tsaar. Honderden mensen kwamen hierbij om het leven of raakten gewond. Dit zorgde alleen voor meer onvrede en in 1917 sloegen de voedselrellen om in politieke opstanden. Het Russische volk projecteerde zijn haat op de tsaar en zijn familie: de tsaar had immers zijn garde op zijn eigen burgers afgestuurd. Dit was enkel een directe aanleiding, waar het volk al lang op had gewacht: de tsarenfamilie was al langer impopulair, o.a. vanwege de Duitse afkomst van de tsarina Alexandra en haar band met de vermoorde Raspoetin. Op 24 februari 1917 begon in Moskou een spontane volksopstand, die het begin was van de eerste fase van de Russische Revolutie. Hoewel de tsaristische garde tot dan toe elke opstand had neergeslagen, gebeurde dat deze keer niet. Integendeel, soldaten van de garde schoten hun eigen officieren neer en deden met de opstand mee. Een week later, op 2 maart, deed Nicolaas gedwongen afstand van de troon ten gunste van zijn broer Michaël. De nieuwe regering van Rusland nam Nicolaas, Alexandra en hun kinderen gevangen. Ze kregen in eerste instantie ‘huisarrest’ in hun paleis in Tsarskoje Selo, maar werden daarna overgebracht naar het kleine stadje Tobolsk in Siberië. Daar heeft het gezin erg lang gevangengezeten. Toen in november 1917 de bolsjewieken aan de macht kwamen, werd besloten dat de tsaar en zijn gezin weg moesten uit Tobolsk. Aleksej was echter ziek geworden, waardoor ze niet allemaal weg konden. Alexandra, Maria en enkele bedienden zouden de tsaar vergezellen, terwijl de andere grootvorstinnen met hun broertje en enkele andere bedienden achter zouden blijven. Executie Nicolaas, Alexandra en Maria reisden in oncomfortabele koetsen door het ijskoude landschap van Siberië tot ze in het plaatsje Tjoemen op de trein werden gezet. Ze werden eerst naar Omsk gestuurd, maar de lokale autoriteiten liet hen niet verder gaan, waardoor de trein gedwongen was terug te keren en via Jekaterinenburg naar Moskou te reizen. In Jekaterinenburg droeg hun begeleider hen echter over aan de lokale autoriteit, waardoor ze in handen kwamen van de sovjets. Toen Aleksejs situatie enigszins verbeterd was, werden ook de anderen naar Jekaterinenburg gebracht. Daar volgde een korte tijd van gevangenschap, waarna Maria en haar familie in de nacht van 16 op 17 juli 1918 in de kelder van het Ipatiev-huis op bevel van commandant Jakov Joertovski werden geëxecuteerd. Onderzoek en mysterie Na de moord werden de lijken onherkenbaar gemaakt en begraven. In het begin van de jaren negentig, na de val van de Sovjet-Unie, ging men aan de hand van een geheim rapport van Joertovski op zoek naar de lichamen. Slechts vijf lijken werden gevonden; de twee ontbrekende lichamen waren waarschijnlijk van één van de twee jongste dochters (Maria of Anastasia) en van Aleksej. De gevonden lichamen werden in 1998 bijgezet in de crypte van de keizerlijke familie in de St. Petrus en Pauluskathedraal in Sint-Petersburg, tachtig jaar na de executie. Op 14 augustus 2000 werden enkele leden van de Romanov-familie door de Russisch-orthodoxe Kerk gecanoniseerd en tot strastoterpets verklaard. De Russisch-orthodoxe Kerk in het buitenland had dit in 1978 al gedaan. Haar feestdag is op 4 juli. Toen men erachter kwam dat er twee lichamen ontbraken, kwam er een grote geruchtenstroom op gang: er werd gezegd dat Aleksej en één van zijn zussen nog leefden. Die geruchtenstroom bracht ook een groot aantal mensen met zich mee, die beweerden de Aleksej, Maria of Anastasia te zijn. De bekendste vrouw waarvan men dacht dat ze grootvorstin Maria was, is de Zuid-Afrikaanse Alina. De ontknoping Op 24 augustus 2007 werd door de nieuwszender EuroNews bekend gemaakt, dat zeer waarschijnlijk de stoffelijke resten van Maria en haar jongere broer Aleksej zijn gevonden.Nieuwsuitzending EuroNews 24 augustus 2007, 22.45u Eind april 2008 werd dit door Russische onderzoekers na DNA-tests bevestigd.Laatste kinderen Russische tsaar gevonden, NU.nl, 1 mei 2008 Het verhaal over de ontsnapping van Aleksej en Maria kan daarmee definitief naar de prullenmand worden verwezen. bg:Мария Николаевна (1899-1918) ca:Maria de Rússia (gran duquessa de Rússia) cs:Marie Nikolajevna de:Marija Nikolajewna Romanowa (1899–1918) en:Grand Duchess Maria Nikolaevna of Russia (1899–1918) es:María Nikoláyevna Románova (1899) fi:Marija Nikolajevna Romanova fr:Maria Nikolaïevna de Russie (1899-1918) hu:Marija Nyikolajevna Romanova orosz nagyhercegnő (1899–1918) it:Maria Nikolaevna Romanova ja:マリア・ニコラエヴナ (ニコライ2世皇女) ka:მარია რომანოვა ko:마리아 니콜라예브나 로마노바 no:Maria Nikolajevna av Russland pl:Maria Nikołajewna Romanowa pt:Maria Nikolaevna Romanova ro:Marea Ducesă Maria a Rusiei ru:Мария Николаевна (великая княжна) simple:Grand Duchess Maria Nikolaevna of Russia (1899–1918) sr:Марија Николајевна Романов (кћерка Николаја II) sv:Storfurstinnan Maria zh:瑪麗亞·尼古拉耶芙娜 Categorie:Grootvorst (niet regerend) Categorie:Heilige of zalige van koninklijke afkomst Categorie:Romanov-Holstein-Gottorp Categorie:Vermoord persoon